Twins of Sparx
by luna.charm.3
Summary: Laura spent her life on a planet that was not her own. She was a Princess of Sparx, a planet destroyed. But she is soon to find out she is not alone. And that her sister is closer than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Bloom looked up at Alfea. Stella had told her a lot about the college for fairies.

Bloom came from earth. There was no magic there. ( or that she knew of.) Groups of girls stood in a little huddle. Then as if out of no where one girl yelled out to Stella.

"Stell.… over here" she had mid long, brown hair.

"Laura. Bloom this is Laura. She's basically my sister." Laura held her hand out to Bloom. She had golden eyes, which looked like a flick of a fire.

"Where is it you come from Bloom?" Laura asked smiling. As Bloom was about to speak both her and Laura felt like in some way they knew one another.

Shaking her head Bloom then spoke. "Earth".

Then as if it was planed the headteacher of Alfea Miss faragoneda stood on a platform and addressed the girls starting there first years. "Welcome to Alfea College. Each of you come from each and every part of the magic demention. From Solaria to Melody. This year we are pleased to have one girl who has been though a lot over the last few years. Laura can you come here for one moment."

Laura walked to Miss Faragoneda. She bowed to all the other girls in front of her. "This is Laura. A princess from planet Sparx. A planet distorted years a go. Laura lived out her life on Solaria. She is known to be the last survivor of Sparx" Bloom listened as miss f finished explaining Laura's back story.

"now…" she was then telling the girls about the rules. Stella mocked her as she warned them to "stay away from the witches of cloud tower." Laura looked at Stella and Bloom and said " if they stay away from us sure" her eyes bright with fire.

The first years were told to find there dorms. By what the girls thought was fate, Laura, Bloom and Stella were in the same one. Stella had a room in the dorm to her self. Laura walked to were she and Bloom would be staying. Then there was a big yell.

"Flora…" Laura ran to her friend. Flora had light brown hair, green eyes. Her smile was only doubled when she saw Stella. "So how do you three know each other?" Bloom asked. "I'm the princess of lenfia. Funny story actually Laura ernt her Charmix saving me and Stella."

"Charmix?" Bloom looked confused.

"It's your first fairy form… I got mine fighting a troll on Solaria"

"I got mine procteing flowers that are improant to lenfia and it's ecosystem."

"I got mine fighting a lose computer virus." A purple haired girl said. "I'm Tecna."

A blue haired girl popped round the back of Tecna. "And I'm Musa"

"How did you get you Charmix?"  
Bloom asked

"Music tour under attack. Rodie was my friend couldn't let her down"

"Where are you guys from?" Laura asked

"Zenith"

"Melody"

"so how's about we go for something to eat in magix square?" flora suggested

"Sure"

**A/N: THIS IS MY OWN MIX OF THE 4KIDS DUB AND THE NICK DUB. PLUS THE OLD MOVIES (FLORA AT ONE POINT WAS A PRINCESS SO I AM SICKING WITH THAT.) THIS WILL ALSO BE A SERISE. THANKS FOR READING.**  
**LUNA OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Bloom talked to her mom and dad while the others found some where for them to eat. She then disappeared. Time passed and the girls were getting worried.

"It's getting late. It doesn't take that long to make a phone call" Tecna said

Stella said they should go find here. Only to find…

"THE TRIX" Laura yelled

"Well, well little miss princess has a little group of friends. Get them nut"  
Icy shouted back.

Laura looked back at the others and they nodded.

"Magic Winx Charmix"

"Laura, Fairy of the dragon flame"

"Stella, Fairy of the shining sun"

"Flora, Fairy of nature"

"Tecna, Fairy of technology"

"Musa, Fairy of music"

"Ice storm" Icy waved her arms and with it her snow white hair.

"Flame Blast"

"Give it up, Laura, you'll never win."  
"It's you who never learns, Icy, never mess with the dragon flame."  
"One day I will rip it out of you"  
"That will never happen"

Stormy and Darcy got throw back by the others. Causing the Trix to fall back

Back at Alfiea

Laura passed as she tried to find a way to explain about her and the Trix.

"when I was 13. Me, Stella and Flora were playing in the fields of Magix, when the Trix came along. They were looking for something I don't know what but they attacked Flora and Stella, who at the time did not have there Charmix, they were backed up to a wall so I yelled "Stop"  
Icy was laughing when I said it. "What are you going to do about it?" Her face suddenly changed as I got more and more angry. Fire formed around me. Aiming first for Darcy and Stormy. I left Icy till last. We fought and fought until… a warmth came over me. My outfit changed. I knew from then on I was not normal. Well for a fairy to have That much power at such a young age is almost unheard of. "

"Seeing as they are called the Trix" started Tecna. "why don't we name ourselves we worked so well in a team don't we?"

"How bout… The Winx." Everyone just looked a Bloom

The Winx sounds good.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A couple weeks have passed.

The Winx were in the dining hall when Miss F made an anosment.

The guys from Red Fouinten were coming for a dance at the school. The whole school had the day off to get ready. Stella and Bloom went shopping. Bloom left Stella to go back so she could find a dress. When she came back the dance was not long away from starting. Bloom could hear Musa's Dj set going on. She didn't have a lot of time. She walked in to dorm and ran straight into Laura.

"I'm so sorry" Bloom said as she looked up. Laura was wearing a dark red dress. With the dress she wore a gold pendent

"It's ok Bloom. I have to go. See you down there." Laura ran out the door. Bloom was left on her own. No one to help. She left the dorm to find sioross. When she found the Trix.

Suddenly she hears a voice. "Icy!"

"Well, Little Miss Princess, is all dressed up and no were to go" the white haired witch said aiming ice shards at Laura.

"Magic Winx Charmix"

Bloom watched as they fought. After a while Laura was getting beaten. Bloom stepped in.… but then all of a sudden Bloom transformed into her Charmix form for the very first time.

Laura fought with Bloom to stop them. Laura noticing the similarities between her Dragon Fire and Blooms power. Wow.

They walked into the hall where the dance was taking place after the fight. The Trix went back to cloud tower. All the Winx were doing there own thing. Stella dancing with a boy. Tecna talking to some one by the Dj booth where Musa was. And Flora was talking with other fairies.

Laura got a tap on her back. "Conner" she hugged the boy that she called Conner. "Bloom, this is my boyfriend, Conner. Conner, this is Bloom" before Bloom knew it, Sky was behind her. "Not bothering her are you Laura?" He asked. "No Sky why would I do that" Laura looked at Bloom. "Prince Sky would you mind telling me how you know Miss Bloom here"

They all spent the night dancing and talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Class started. They were learning about the different kingdoms and planets s in the magic demotion.

One by one the Winx got up and told them about the planets they each came from, Bloom was the one every one wanted to hear about as she was the first fairy from earth they have ever seen/ heard of. All she could say is that it was a place with no magic.

"Laura… can you step up here please ?" Said the teacher.

Laura walked all the way to the front of the class.

"Tell us about your planet."

"where do I begin? Ehhh the one I was born on? Or Raised?"

"Born, Laura?"

She froze. Sparx. What did she know about Sparx? That it was...

Just then the bell rang. Laura ran out. Her heart ponding. "Nothing that's what I can say Nothing."

Conner was waiting for her out side. "Hey Princess" Brandon hid behind him looking for Stella as usually.

"Brandon, she's not out here. But she may be near the lake."

"What's up? You never call when in school. Unless it's to say hi or something's up" Conner held her close. He has been there for her for years. The best friend any boyfriend wish they could be to their own girlfriend.

"I almost made a fool of my self. We were learning about different planets and their kingdoms. The teacher wanted me to tell the class about Sparx."

"What is the problem with that?" he looked at her as she started to cry. He had seen her like this several times. When the people of the magic demotion found out, rumours flew from planet to planet. People and kingdoms wanting her to help or to talk to her about that day. Knowing little to nothing about what happened to Sparx got to her every time.

"I don't know much. No nothing about my planet. Other than it was destroyed for a power in my families veins."

He hugged her. When she learned all this she was 12

* * *

The town of magix 4 years ago

"Come on Stell" yelled a young flora, her, Laura and Stella were having fun playing in Magix, heading to the forest.

"Remember you guys there are witches around here" Stella said pointing to cloud tower, school for witches.

Just then Flora and Stella got Knocked back. Ice and darkness blocked Laura's path to her friends.

"Icy, what do you want to do with this other girl?" Said the dark powered witch. "Leave her she is nothing to do with this" "What do you mean?" Laura's Blood heated up almost to the point of being on fire. Suddenly... "Laura's got her Charmix" Said Stella

"Stay away from my friends Icy!" Laura aimed a fire ball at them and stopped the Trix. Stella told her dad what happened, he sighed as Laura walked up to him and asked...

"Where is my powers from? Its not like what you tell Stella what hers well be like when she gets them"

He explains all he knew about Sparx. That is was destroyed and that as far as any one knew in the magic Realms knew she was the last of the Sparx royal family. As she carried the most powerful magic ever, The Dragon Fire.

* * *

Laura was not wanting to go to that class again as feelings will come over her yet again. So she stood and told every one...

"Im the Last of Princess of Sparx... As far as I know. I am sorry to say I know nothing about it. Well no more than any one else here2 She sat down at her desk as a voice in her head whispers her name..."Laura...Come to me"


End file.
